The rise of a samurai
by i am your sire
Summary: hiccup decides to leave berk to protect the people he cares about, he finds himself in a village in the mountains of japan where he learns to become a samurai and when a large group attack the village he learns they have been hunting him and destroying villages on the way, so he decides it needs to stop and heads back to berk for his fathers help, h/a, r/f, M for adult situations
1. thief!

xxxXXX Astrids POV XXXxxx

I can't watch, I just can't, the first person I have every truly felt feeling for is battling for our survival against a monstrous dragon and all I can do is stand here.

There are flashes of blue and flumes of fire and then all of a sudden hiccup plummets out of the clouds with the red death in tow. I can hear my heart racing a mile a minute as I watch the boy and the dragon I have come to care for dodge out of the way of the falling red death.

As the dragon crushes against the floor and an explosion takes its place, a shockwave nocks me and everyone else of their feet. As I get up I can hear stoick the vast, our chief and hiccups father screaming his sons name and as I make my way through the crowd I hear the screaming come to a stop and I see stoick on his knees sobbing into his hands.

I fall to my knees and let a single tear fall as the realisation that hiccup is dead try's to sink in, but I can't let it, I won't! I sprint of looking for hiccup.

xxxXXX hiccups POV XXXxxx

"It's done bud, we did it"

Hiccup looks down to what is left of the explosion and notices the berkians aimlessly wandering the island, "humph must be looking for us bud, but my mind is still made up, we must leave to protect them, if people find out it was a weak hiccup that trained dragons they will try and capture me and my father will be forced to come save me, But if Astrid is the dragon trainer berks enemy's will have a harder time capturing her" hiccup comments sadly.

"Let's go bud, I'm too much of a disappointment already to put them at risk anymore" toothless looks up and croons sadly before flying south and away from dragon island.

XxxXXX stoicks POV XXXxxx

'How could I let this happen? I have lost so much already and now I have lost so much more'

'My son, my wife, what else do I have left? I don't know what I have to live for'

A hand suddenly rests on my shoulder, its gobber, and then I'm suddenly reminded that I have people to care for, a village to manage, I cannot grieve yet. I have to get my people home I have to get them to safety.

"Let's get the people to safety gobber"

"Aye stoick I`ll check the boats"

With that both headed towards the burning wreckage of the boats hoping to find at least one that is moveable.

"Chief I found one! It may need some repairs though" shouted fishlegs.

As chief is making his way to fishlegs he notices there are more dragons than just the ones that the teens used, and when he gets to fishlegs he asks "why are the dragons returning? Shouldn't they leave now the queen is dead?"

Fishlegs replies with "umm chief I think it's because of us, sir"

"Watta ya mean boy? There not attacking anybody"

"I actually think they want to help after we freed them from the queens grasp, that's the most likely conclusion." fishlegs comments.

Stoick ponders over this for a moment, trying to think of how they could help, then he says "fishlegs, I `ave a job for you, find the best way to get the village back using the beasts."

"ye-yes chief I'll get right on that" fishlegs scurry's away with a look of dread on his face.

XxxXXX Astrids POV XXXxxx

'He can't be gone! He just can't, not now, not after I have finally found someone that I care for!'

Astrid is on her knees panting heavily after scouring the island for any sign that hiccup is alive.

She gets up and slowly starts heading back towards the boats thinking she will come back here every day until she finds something.

Then all of a sudden fishlegs comes rushing over panting and rambling incoherent sentences, "fishlegs! Take a breath and start again"

Fishlegs takes a breath of air before saying " chief stoick asked me to find a way to use the dragons to get the villagers back to berk, but it is too dangerous for people to ride wild dragons, I don't know what to do!" with a look of fear on his face he silently begs for Astrids help.

Astrid thinks for a moment before she asks "fishlegs are there no boats left?"

"One but it is heavily damaged, it would take a few days to get on the water" fishlegs comments quickly.

"Well you don't need it to float, not with the dragons here, if we have enough rope we can tie the boat to the dragons and have them lift us home!" Astrid comments rather annoyed that fishlegs couldn't think of that.

After a few minutes of walking they make it back to the boats and round people up to look for rope when gobber comes over shouting.

"Oy lass, these people are supposed to be fixin` the boat!" gobber bellows loudly.

"Sorry gobber but we came up with a plan that doesn't require getting the boat seaworthy" fishlegs replies dryly.

Gobber frowns in annoyance "would ya like to fill in the rest of the village lad!?"

"umm right, sorry, anyway were going to tie the dragons to the boat by the rope then umm, get them to fly everyone home by lifting the boat in the air" fishlegs says with a fearful tone of voice.

Gobber bellows out a fit of laughter "ha-ha fish ma boy that is genius, come on lets inform the chief!"

XxxXXX Hiccups POV XXXxxx

'That must be bog island' hiccup is above a village maybe a little bigger than berk and filled with women, surveying any way to get supplies and food and water.

Hiccup and toothless land in the forests away from the village and decides it would be better to go into the village at night and steal what he needs without toothless, the big dragon may be black but he is rather clumsy, just like hiccup.

"Ok toothless if you hear me scream, come and save me, ok bud?" toothless gives an annoyed croon in response on being told he isn't going with hiccup.

"I know, I know you want to come with me, but it is too dangerous, the bogs are highly volatile when it comes to dragons just like berk, you need to stay out of sight" hiccup says with a tone of authority in his voice.

Toothless huffs in complacence and waddles of to a tree and hangs like a bat on a branch.

And hiccup decides to trek down to the village, when he gets there the village is empty, everyone must me asleep already.

Hiccup first heads to a fish mongers stall and grabs a satchel full of fish, he then heads to the well in the centre of the village and fills 4 water skins that were on his belt with water.

Lastly hiccup heads to the local trading post, which is also the blacksmith and hiccup grabs a new dagger, a small collection of flint and a hammer, even though hiccup is no fighter it is better to have a weapon, and this was just a small blacksmiths hammer.

Hiccup is on the border of the forest when a woman's voice screams out '_thief'_ and hiccup sprints through the forest to toothless and takes off, not looking back for a second.


	2. that smile

_Just like to say this is inspired by cjupher's amazing stories._

_XXX_

XxxXXX Hiccups POV XXXxxx

It has been three months since the fight with the red death and three months since hiccup left everything he has ever known behind in fear of putting them in any more danger. In the three months since his departure hiccup has come across many lands, even though none were inhabited he has been mapping them anyway.

Hiccup is on the back of toothless when he looks down and sees the first village since leaving the archipelago, "c'mon bud lets set down outside the village so I can check it out."

Hiccup and toothless land around a mile away from the village near a stream and hiccup tells toothless to stay here and listen out for danger. Hiccup heads towards the village and arrives there just at sundown, he notices someone who is clearly drunk stumble out of one of the larger buildings and collapse at what was probably his house steps.

He decides the big building is probably a tavern and heads inside and is met with heavy laughter and the strong smell of brewing mead. He sits at the bar just a little further away from where the bartender is serving a particularly loud group so he can listen in to what they're saying.

What was clearly the leader of the group bellowed "ha-ha, c'mon lads, an honest day's work deserves a good few drinks!"

And the barkeep said "if you ever did a good days work Barth then I'd be rich instead of cleaning up after you all over southreach, just because you are the brother of the chief does not mean you can do as you please!"

The barkeep then came over and served him a swill, at which hiccup paid him handsomely for.

"You ain't from around these parts are ya kid?" the barkeep asks hiccup.

"How could you tell?" hiccup was honestly dumbstruck by how he knew, he had been so careful with what he wore and didn't speak much.

"It's the coins lad, there marked with a symbol I've never seen before, where did you get 'em?" hiccup though it was curious that a barkeep was trying to start a conversation with a runt but shrug it off as curiosity.

"There from the north, on the sea, I fl-sailed past a trader's ship and traded bear furs and got those coins in return" replied hiccup.

The barkeep was still looking at the coins when he said "careful on those waters lad, likely to be eaten by one of 'em dragons out that way"

"Duly noted" hiccup gave the barkeep a nod and a 'thanks' before deciding to retire with toothless for the night.

When hiccup returned to toothless he was already in his 'bat nap' position and had dropped hiccups bed role near a make shift fire toothless made, hiccup muttered a quick 'thanks bud' before rolling out the bed role and going to sleep.

XxxXXX Stoick's POV XXXxxx

'First thing first, I have to name a new child in the Ingerman family In the great hall' stoick huffed, his head just really wasn't in to chiefing and no matter how much he had to do his mind still wandered back to hiccup, his son, the last of his family and the future of the tribe and he was gone, for good, and snotlout will become chief and destroy the entire island with fire before the end of his first day.

Stoick was stood outside his house looking at the sunrise in the distance, the way hiccup used to when he was younger.

Stoick was trying to be the best chief he could so he could make his family proud and has been trying to do the things hiccup did to savour the memories of him, like sharpening swords with gobber and observing situations before getting himself involved, he was trying to fill in his own shoes and the ones hiccup left behind when he died, trying to ease the pain in his broken heart.

As he was making his way to the great hall he walked past the blacksmith and he saw astrid inside looking at hiccups drawings in the journals hiccup kept in the blacksmiths hidden compartment, of course everyone knew about it because hiccup didn't do anything without someone watching over him in the blacksmith.

When stoick approached Astrid she turned to look at him and when she saw it was him she quickly closed the book and stuttered out a "ch-chief, I didn't see you there, wh-what are you doing here?" and stoick just looked at her with a sceptical eyebrow raised before asking "what ya doin' in here lass? And what are you hidin' in hiccups journal?"

Astrid slowly let the journal flop back open to the page she was looking at; it was a drawing of her younger self with a giant smile on her face and it reminded stoick of the day her parents gave her –her axe, the same one she still uses today. But there was something else on the image, runes that read 'my pride sores high in the sky knowing I made that smile' and instantly stoick knew why she was here, hiccup had made that axe for her.

When stoick looked back at Astrid she had a tear running down her face and stoick said "lassy, it will hurt more and more if you keep looking through his stuff, I suggest you keep the good memories of him and smile when you remember them, because no matter how many drawings you find it will always hurt."

Astrid nodded before heading to her dragon with the journal in her hand and flying off with a quick 'thanks' chief' to which he replied with a nod and started heading towards the great hall.

XxxXXX Fishlegs POV XXXxxx

Fishlegs was updating the count on the current amount of dragons on the island; he was in the killing ring, which is now the dragon academy and meatlug was sleeping behind him.

He was having a hard time as the vice-principle of the academy as Astrid was never around anymore and he often had to run the lessons.

He was worried about his friends, astrid especially, she has been taking hiccups disappearance very harshly, of course he didn't believe hiccup was dead because he and toothless being completely vaporised in the red deaths destruction was highly unlikely, but he did not want to give false hope to those who are mourning hiccup because if he is in fact dead that would be a horrible thing to do to those who cared for him.

It appears that Astrid has been going to the nest every day and staying there for around tree hours and then returning home. Then getting a quick rundown on how the academy was holding up from fishlegs, don't get it wrong, fishlegs wasn't following astrid but by the amount of time she spent off berk the only logical place astrid would go is the nest.

Fishlegs had even seen hiccups cousin snotlout shedding a tear for him and it occurred to him how much hiccup actually meant to the group as he was the one who got there year noticed by the adults because of his 'accidents'.

Fishlegs himself thought of himself as hiccups only friend on the island except toothless of course and that just made it harder to bear knowing hiccup most likely left even though he had a friend, and fishlegs keeps beating himself up internally thinking he could have done more for him or stood up from him against snotlout and the twins or at least tried to keep him out of trouble. He blamed himself for hiccup thinking he didn't belong on berk and making him an outcast from his year group, no one deserves that, even the runt of the village deserved to be treated like he belonged here.

_An:_

_So I was in an accident and can only move three fingers (seriously can't move my legs, arms, neck, back or anything else more than a few inches before I get a massive amount of pain) so that is why it took this long to write this chapter. Reviews are appreciated, whatever you have to say. _


	3. perfect blossom

_I do not own how to train your dragon or the monster hunter franchise (read chapter)._

XxxXXX Astrids POV XXXxxx

2 months later.

'_I feel like a silent observer, watching the people I have come to care get on with their lives about whilst I live in the past' _Astrid is doing here usual four hour flight to dragon island to look for a sign that the boy she came to love had survived his bawl with death.

Even though the fight was a while ago Astrid still can't believe that the possibility that hiccup is dead is even viable in her head, she has gone so far as to assault people who insinuate such pain staking thoughts, the main culprit of this is snotlout, now that there is no one to challenge his 'right' as heir of the tribe he has become even more of a self-centred snob and has gone so far as to chant it in the mead hall in front of the chief, but before stoick could back-hand the naïve boy spitelout, snotlouts father had dragged him out of the hall yelling at him for his disrespect of the 'hero of berk' as everyone calls hiccup.

Although Astrid was trying to keep the thought of hiccup being dead out of her head, it became a virus latching onto her thoughts whenever she thought of him, which was every other moment and it was crushing her on the inside.

Astrid landed stormfly on the rocky beach of the dragon nest and dismounted, the first place Astrid always decided to look was around the various piles of the red deaths bones, and in every case she finds nothing.

-2 hours later-

Astrid was just about finished scouring the island, she thought to herself that this was more out of self-need than rationality, because she knew she would not find anything, she never did, and when this thought latched on astrid finally embraced the pain, the sorrow, the guilt that where the emotions brewing inside her, and she fell to her knees and screamed out at the top of her lungs and sobbed for a few minutes of trying to dull the fire which was here emotions.

When she finally decided she was done and packed the emotions back in the vault of her mind she looked up, and her breath was taken by the sight of the sunset, the bright orange hue that was reflecting of the water and the slightly dimmer orange that the fog around the nest dimmed, and at the precipice of colour was a magnificent bright yellow that burst through the fog, the sun, only yielding to its loved one, the moon, such a powerful sight, one that for a moment took all the pain she had been feeling and banished it, but then a shadow was cast over her, it was stormfly looking at her rider thoughtfully and astrid was brought back from the freedom of peace by the desire to look in a certain journal with a heart-warming and guilt ridden image inside of its content.

So she got on stormfly and with a slightly lighter heart and tear ridden face, she set off for home, determined to find the serenity of tomorrow's magnificent sunset.

XxxXXX Hiccups POV XXXxxx

Hiccup had decided to stay in southreach for a few more days, purely to find out where to go from there, and had acquired a map from the local barkeep that was named agron the general of slaves, and had many stories to tell, no one really new why his title was 'the general of slaves' but many believed he was part of a rebellion in a land called Capua.

It had seemed that agron had travelled to many lands and he had marked them on each piece of land with something that resembled that area, such as a land with what looked like it had a drawing of triangles with small people dragging stones towards them, but the one that hiccup was currently heading towards was an image of mountains, with a small village drawn in the centre of them, but what interested hiccup is that agron had said that the area was filled with magnificent looking dragons, and that was something hiccup had to see.

As hiccup court sight of said mountains his heart skipped a beat, there was the village, small with weird looking buildings, but that was not what court hiccups eye, it was the fact that the people on the ground seemed to be running for their lives away from a dragon, one that looked strangely like a deadly nadder (go look up yain-cut cu on google images) and hiccup took toothless into a dive towards the dragon.

Once hiccup had dismounted toothless the other dragon had turned towards him in curiosity and bowed its head in what looked like respect towards toothless, toothless let out a few grumbles and growls and the other dragon took a look of fright and flew away. Hiccup was completely shocked by the fact that the dragon looked completely _afraid_ of toothless but then something happened, a war cry was shouted.

Hiccup spun on his heals to see three men holding weird looking swords in their hands; hiccup instinctively put his hands up and shouted "stop, stop I'm not here to hurt you" and everyone looked at each other with confusion on their faces when a slightly older man holding a weapon stepped forward and shouted "_get doragon under control" _in a rich accent, hiccup automatically new this Norse was not his first language, and then he realised what he had said and patted toothless' snout to calm him down.

Hiccup then shouted "lower weapons" slowly so they could understand him. Whilst most looked confused again, the one who spoke Norse calmly walked forward and bowed and signalled for his men to lower their weapons, to hiccups relief they did.

The man in front of hiccup practically radiated serenity, it was calming for him and toothless and then the man points to his chest and says "I, oishi kendri" hiccup gets the drift and points to his own chest and says "hiccup, hiccup haddock" and they both bow to one another.

From behind oishi an even older man shouts to oishi something in another language, to which oishi looks towards toothless and asks "is, he, problem?" to which hiccup simply replies to with a "no" and the man in front of him nods before shouting back and forth between oishi and the old man behind him commences.

A few moments later oishi turns to look at hiccup and simply states "food" and hiccup automatically nods and oishi signals for both hiccup and toothless to follow him to a rather large building in the centre of the village, hiccup takes note that the people seem to dissipate to put out fires and repair houses, except the warriors which followed them to the building and stood a few steps outside.

-2 weeks later-

Hiccup has been accepted into the kendri residence, which was a good thing because hiccup is contemplating settling down in a place such as this, content to let life pass him by, 'watch from the side lines' so it were, but oishi has other plans, he keeps telling hiccup that he needs to learn to become a 'samurai' which hiccup has come to assume is the warriors of the village, and hiccup is in no way liking the way the samurai train, up doing exercises all hours of the day and serving a master seems like a lifelong commitment, but unless hiccup learns to protect the women of the house than hiccup has no right staying there.

Oddly enough there have been no more dragon attacks from the 'nieomi' which hiccups believes is because of toothless. He also has not come to find and other dragons yet, as he only gets three hours a day to scour the mountains.

Right now hiccup is stood in the 'perfect blossom', which is a big tree with pink petals; oishi is explaining the importance of the tree and the perfect blossom whilst hiccup takes in its magnificence, it seems the whole area it beautiful, not like berk with its rough Viking exterior filled with burly beefy monstrosity's as people, no this small village in the middle of a valley of mountains is the complete opposite, most of the people, even the full grown are around hiccups height and build, and everything in the village is neat and perfect in hiccups eyes.

Hiccup is brought out of his thoughts by oishi resting his hand on hiccups shoulder and stating "you must decide boy, you become samurai?" and hiccup is shocked that he is asking so soon, he thought he would have at least a few more days to contemplate his answer.

Hiccup decides it is in his best interests to help protect oishis family by learning to fight, and in turn someday he may save toothless.

So he replies with a quick nod and a "yes…" "I will learn your ways" and for a second hiccup sees oishi smile, which he has only seen when oishi is with his wife and daughter, it almost makes hiccup look forward to his future with training with the man.

XxxXXX Un-known POV XXXxxx

Somewhere in the archipelago

"Someone fined me that dragon tamer!" a burly voice shouted to a group of warriors, hunters and trappers and in return one of the trappers who uses the title 'iron' replies with a "aye, sir but where do we start?"

The leader of the group gave 'iron' a hard glare before looking to the lead hunter titled 'tar' and saying "go to berk and get find me that tamer!" at which 'tar' nodded and they all left in their own directions.

_**AN: so I blame writers block for the wait and my injuries, once again I'd like to thank cjupher for the inspiration for this fanfic. REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW please, gets more people reading, and gives me inspiration. -iays **_


	4. guardswoman

-Astrids POV-

2 years later

Astrid is bored; she is doing her patrol of the village's battlements as she has been doing for the last few months. She was appointed as a new 'recruit' for guard duty by stoick, and in all honesty, she was twice as good of a fighter as any other guard and twice as dutiful. Astrid has always wanted to be a shield maiden, to protect the people she cared about, and becoming a guard seemed like the best way to do that at the time.

Of course though there have been only minimal attacks from the outcasts and berserker tribes, and that was before she even became a guard, but now she had to be vigilant, because of rumours from fishermen that there was a war on the horizon, a war on the edge of their territory which was likely to drag berk in, and the guards had to make sure there were no insurgents, and keep any of the villages from insubordination and joining one of the warring tribes, and that is usually achieved by public executions for those who tried to betray them, and astrid has even took part in one, she had to recite the towns beliefs because the town prier was ill, unfortunately for astrid the execution was one of high treason and the penalty was death by blood eagle, and astrid could not keep her food down for the next few days.

Astrid was shaken by her thoughts by snotlout who was shouting towards her incoherently, and when he reached her Astrid told him to 'calm down' and snotlout took a deep breath before saying "Astrid, thank Thor I found you, its lady gothi, she's dead!"

That shocked Astrid and she had to shake her head to snap herself back to the matter at hand, so she turned and shouted to one of the fishermen, cadac was his name "get the chief, someone's died!" and cadac just replied with a curt nod and started sprinting of towards the chiefs home.

She turned back to snotlout and said "take me to her" and snotlout just replied with a "yea, yea ok" and they set of towards lady gothi's home upon a cliff.

About half way there they were interrupted by stoick and gobber, who franticly asked 'who died?' and snotlout was quick to reply with "lady gothi fell from her house balcony!" and astrid noted that snotlout had a momentary lapse in his grief stricken face and he looked excited, like this was the most fun he has had since, since hiccup died, and the next thing she knew they were all stood around gothi's body, and stoick was talking to her.

"Lass, I want you to investigate this, as it looks like she is too far away from where the balcony ended to have fallen, pushed probably" at those words astrid nodded and headed up towards the balcony just in case the possible murderer is still there, or to find some evidence on a murderer.

-Hiccups POV-

Hiccup has been training to become a samurai for a little over three months, simply because he was shameful enough to beg oishi for enough time to study the local dragons, and right now he was stood on a large piece of ice, in nothing but leggings and gloves that only covered his index finger, he had a training naginata in his hands and was slowly swinging as if to sweep someone's legs from under them.

This was the training hiccup hated most, being able to withstand harsh environments, and living on berk for 14 years had its benefits as he had to live 9 months a year in freezing cold so the bitterness of the cold only mildly affected him, until oishi throws an ice ball at him, again and again and again to be able to withstand pain, and to improve his balance as he had to try and dodge the ice balls.

Eventually oishi's daughter, masaki, took pity on hiccup and told her father to stop, to which he found little resistance and oishi shouted "_hiccup, food"_ in Japanese.

Hiccup had been picking up on little bits of the language, single words or phrases, and it was becoming immensely useful as oishi's wife, togo-chan, did not speak Norse and masaki only new certain words and they weren't always correct, so when hiccup started speaking Japanese it was a relief for everyone.

Once everyone was inside the heat burned hiccups bear chest, and his skin became scarlet red from the sensation, but hiccup did not mind, he had become used to the sensation, and once everyone sat around a slate mat on the floor they started to converse, oishi speaking with his wife while hiccup and masaki spoke, they eventually finished eating and conversing and hiccup bid them all a good night before retiring to his bed, and toothless crooned from his slate bed on the other side of the room

Berk perimeter

There was only one person on deck of the 'masudia' and he was gazing out into the stars from the decks floor, and then all of a sudden arrows started raining down on the deck, and the guard managed to scream 'attack' before being impaled by an arrow.

Warriors rushed on to the deck of the 'masudia' and their leader 'iron' came striding confidently to the bow of the ship, and was met with an arrow to the neck, and he gurgled and spat before dropping to the deck dead.

Whilst on the attacking ship, the 'faldon' the leader of the archers stood proud at defeating the insubordinate leader, tar always hated strait up warriors, they had no sense of stealth and would idiotically die on the battlefield whilst hunters were superior with long distance and flanking there enemy.

Tars next move was to follow his orders and come to land on berk, 'seeking refuge from the war' which he ironically started, he was to find the master dragon tamer, this mighty Viking who saved the archipelago from dragons, and then kidnap him and take him to his boss, but if he tried anything funny on the way back to base tar was allowed to torture him or even kill him if he did not stop.

_Don't own httyd, REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE, have not had any criticism yet so I can only assume you are all enjoying it_


	5. endurance

xxxXXX Hiccups POV XXXxxx

2 months later

This was the most tiring thing that hiccup has ever done, having to run up the mountain towards the village he has been calling home for the last two years.

"I mean come on, I have a dragon! I should never have to take this damn path."

Oishi has had him doing endurance training for the last two months because even though hiccup was becoming proficient with the Naginata he could not withstand a constant assault because he would get tired.

Running and a meal regiment was Oishi's answer to that little problem.

Hiccup was actually starting to miss his father, not because of the bear hugs or that iconic laugh, but because he never pressured hiccup to regularly exercise, because all this running and training was going to kill him.

While hiccup trained, Oishi was teaching toothless how to defend again ground attacks in case one day hiccup is too far away to get him in the sky, toothless was dodging attacks from multiple katana's as Oishi got some trained help.

It was clear that toothless was the complete opposite of hiccup, with massive amounts of pride, dignity and most of all honour. Toothless respected Oishi for what he is A master of his fighting style.

Hiccup could swear he even saw toothless bow to the man at least once, and he was happy that they both had someone to push them in the right direction, because even though hiccup hated the training there was nothing he wanted more than to be a samurai.

2 hours later…

Hiccup stood under a freezing cold waterfall, this was the part he hated most having to wash in this damn water.

There were no springs in the mountain, mainly because they were covered in snow and ice, but also because they were depleted of the minerals at the bottom of them and they were unstable to go in.

Of course he was not alone though….

Half the village was under similar waterfalls, all the males were required to wash at the same time so the women could use the water to wash the clothes whenever they need to.

Suddenly a black smudge jumps on hiccup, nocking him completely under water.

Of course hiccup new this was toothless, it became somewhat of a schedule, toothless would steal hiccups waterfall and he would have to wait for someone else to leave to finish washing.

To outsiders this would probably look like a dragon bullying his rider, but to the village, who were accustomed to such a sight new better.

It was in fact a way for hiccup and toothless to spend more time together as Oishi was constantly training one of them away from the other, they needed time to just be alive, to be friends, to share the bond they have.

Once everyone has left and hiccup and toothless are finished washing and have their gear back on, they go for a chilling night flight, a custom that toothless insisted on, and hiccup was more than inclined to agree, for the flights were the only way to clear his mind of all the anguish and annoyance he has from his training and clears his mind for his true goal…

To become a samurai and protect the village in a way he couldn't when he was younger, to fight for the people who cant fight for themselves and to watch over the village from the skies.

When hiccup and toothless came to land they immediately saw Masaki standing there, clothes in hand.

Masaki had been tasked with cleaning hiccups clothes, which she had no objection to, which hiccup, found rather odd because for him it was rather uncomfortable as without a mother he had to wash his own clothes.

He put it to the back of his mind as he landed, and greeted Masaki " _good afternoon Masaki" _

To which she replied simply with a "hi" in Norse, hiccup was surprised by this, she must have been picking up on hiccup and her fathers conversations because when they first met she did not know any Norse.

"_Gods your accent his horrendous, ha-ha"_ hiccup was struggling not to break down in laughter, mainly because when he laughs he squeaks like a little girl.

Masaki did not look offended, in fact it looked like she was trying to stop herself from laughing, probably because of the way hiccup looked, with squinting eyes and his bottom lip completely submerged in his mouth, because of him not trying to laugh.

In the end they both ended up bursting out with laughter, tears running down their faces and clutching their stomachs.

Toothless was stood of to the side, his head turned to a 90 degree angle looking confused and slightly amused by the encounter in front of him.

Togo-Chan watched the entire bizarre encounter from the porch of their family home, and called out for them to come in, and that there food was ready.

She thought to herself, that just maybe they could be good together if they didn't see each other as brother and sister, and that it was disappointing because when she is of age, Masaki will have to marry a son of a wealthy family but if her hand was already taken for love she would be fine just were she is.

When hiccup gets in the living quarters of the cosy home he heads to his room to change clothes before supper, when he is getting ready he notices something.

These clothes are larger than his usual size, which in fact were rather small on him now and was grateful to Masaki and Togo-Chan for the change of clothes. It seems as though hiccup hit a growth spurt a few weeks ago, going from something around five foot ten inches to six foot one in one go, making him one of the tallest in the village.

And incapable of getting clothes from the village seamstress as anybody above six foot was tasked with getting there own clothes and materials to make said clothes.

When hiccup returned to the living quarters of the house Oishi called him to the side.

"_We heed to talk _hic-cup" Oishi had a look of steel on his face, which made hiccup nervous, Oishi only looked this stern once before, when hiccup first arrived in the village and he didn't know if hiccup was friend or foe.

"Go ahead, sir" hiccup was becoming more and more anxious which was clearly visible from the sweat on his brow, 'maybe it wasn't the best idea to get changed strait away' because his clothes are going to get sweaty.

"Hic-cup _the Shogun is coming to the village, we are tasked with preparing for his arrival, and seen as though we don't have alternate accommodations he must stay here."_ Oishi's stern look was starting to waver, he was getting nervous too.

"And you need me to move out until the _shogun_ is gone, correct?"

"Ye-s but not ju-sst that, _technically you are an outsider and do not have permission to be here, you must live elsewhere for the time being, and one more thing, toothless cannot be seen, he would be killed on sight!"_

"Were am I supposed to live then?" … " and could you not just get me certified to live here before the _shogun_ arrives?" hiccups worries were becoming evident in the tone of his voice, slowly rising in loudness and pitch.

"_The town will help build a house small enough to stay hidden but big enough to comfortably live in, and getting you _'certified' _is not an option as you are illegally being trained to become samurai." … _


End file.
